Heather In The Shadows
by Voltagetheraichu
Summary: This story is about young Heatherpaw and her journey to be the best warrior she can be for ThunderClan. She will face difficult tasks, help many cats through turmoil, make friends, and may even find love along the way. **That was the only title I could really think of and I'm terrible at summaries honestly. Give it a chance at least? And I appreciate any constructive criticism.**
1. Prologue

A she-cat a woken in a strange, starry place, not sure where she was or how she got there. She looked around until she heard her name being called and a starry cat padded up to her. The cat was a dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with warm amber eyes.

"This is StarClan, and I am Spottedleaf." The she-cat mewed.

"I've heard of you from the elders. You were once ThunderClan's medicine cat." The first she-cat meowed. "But what do you want with me?"

Spottedleaf looked at the she-cat sadly. "I have some very unfortunate news for you, young one."

"What is it?" The she-cat meow, eyes narrowed.

"You cannot have kits." Spottedleaf mewed softly.

"W-what?! What do you mean I can't have kits?" The she-cat wailed in disbelief.

Spottedleaf gently laid her tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "You are barren, and will never be able to bare kits of your own. We do not know why and as unfortunate as it is, we cannot fix it. StarClan is not able to control everything that happens." Spottedleaf began to back away and fade into the mist.

"Wait! I can't know more?" The she-cat called out.

"I am sorry, young one." Spottedleaf's faint mew echoed as she completely faded away.

* * *

 **A\N:** I know this is a short prologue but they're typically short like this in the main series and I wanted to put a small teaser here for much later in the story. I'll let you guys try and figure out who the she-cat is as the story progresses.


	2. Alliances

**ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Firestar-ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

 **Deputy:**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice** , Leafpaw

 **Warriors:**

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat **Apprentice** , Spiderpaw  
Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom **Apprentice** , Squirrelpaw  
Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat **Apprentice** , Sorrelpaw  
Cloudtail-long-haired white tom  
Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom **Apprentice** , Whitepaw  
Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom **Apprentice** , Shrewpaw  
Shadesong- Grey she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and green eyes  
Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice** , Hazelpaw  
Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **Apprentice,** Heatherpaw  
Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Sootfur-lighter gray tom with amber eyes **Apprentice** , Swiftpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Squirrelpaw-dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes  
Leafpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws  
Spiderpaw-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Shrewpaw-small dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Whitepaw-white she-cat with green eyes  
Heatherpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with thick black stripes, green eyes, and an elegantly long tail  
Hazelpaw-fluffy grey she-cat with a white spot at the base of her tail and pale hazel-green eyes  
Swiftpaw-fluffy black and white tom with yellow eyes and black, freckle like spots on his legs and paws.

 **Queens:**

Goldenflower-pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen  
Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

 **Elders:**

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes  
Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan  
Speckletail-pale golden tabby she-cat  
Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet black paws

 **Deputy:**

Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

 **Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom **Apprentice** , Smokepaw  
Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Cedarheart-dark gray tom  
Rowanclaw-ginger tom **Apprentice** , Talonpaw  
Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Smokepaw-N/A*  
Talonpaw-N/A*

 **Elders:**

Runningnose-small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

Tallstar-elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

 **Deputy:**

Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom **Apprentice** , Crowpaw-dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom  
Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom  
Tornear-tabby tom  
Whitetail-small white she-cat

 **Elders:**

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy:**

Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom **Apprentice** , Mothwing-beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Blackclaw-smoky black tom  
Heavystep-thickset tabby tom  
Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes  
Feathertail-light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Hawkfrost-broad-shouldered dark brown tom  
Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Queens:**

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

 **Elders:**

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat  
Loudbelly-dark brown tom

* * *

 **Cats Outside Clans:**

Barley - black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest  
Ravenpaw - sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley  
Purdy - elderly tabby tom that lives in woods near the sea


	3. Chapter one

"Alright little ones, come here for a quick bath. We don't want you three looking like a bunch of rogues." Heatherkit turned her head to see her mother, Shadesong, approach them and watched as she rasped her tongue over her younger brother's black and white pelt.

"Shadesong! I don't need a bath!" The young tom complained.

"Oh, yes you do Swiftkit! You're covered in more dirt than your sisters!" Shadesong mewed between licks.

Heatherkit looked at her own pale brown pelt and noticed the patches of dirt. "Swiftkit, you're always covered in dirt! Shadesong should have name you Dirtkit!" Heatherkit's younger sister, Hazelkit, mewed.

Heatherkit peered at her sister and noticed that her pelt was covered in dirt just as much as Swiftkit. "Look who's talking Dustkit!" She let out a _mrrrow_ of laughter.

"Hazelkit, be nice to your brother!" Shadesong scolded as she began to groom the small, fluffy, grey she-cat. "You're almost just as filthy as Swiftkit!"

Hazelkit grunted as Shadesong moved and started to rasp her tongue over Heatherkit's ears. Heatherkit let out a pur as her mother groomed her and suddenly felt a pang of sorrow. "This will be the last time you'll ever groom us." She let her ears droop as she looked sadly at her mother.

Shadesong pulled away and looked at Heatherkit softly. "Yes it will. After today it will be up to yourselves to keep your pelts clean, as your mentors certainly won't do it for you." She whisked her tail around the three siblings, bringing them close to her. "But remember, I'll still be here for you if you ever need me."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled out.

"Come on now, it's time for you three to become apprentices." Shadesong gently nudges them out the nursery and toward the clearing. Longtail, their father, joins Shadesong's side and looks at his three kits. Despite being blind, pride is clearly showen in his scarred blue eyes.

As the clan gathered beneath the high rock, Firestar jumped down, looked at Heatherkit and her siblings and beckoned them forward. The three padded towards him and they each settled down as they excitedly waited and the ginger tom took a few paces forward, waiting patiently as the rest of the clan settled. "Today three kits have reached the age of six moons and are now ready to become apprentices." He looked ad at Swiftkit. "Until this young tom has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Swiftpaw! Sootfur, you have proven yourself to be a loyal and hard-working warrior and I believe you are ready for your first apprentice. Please teach everything you know to Swiftpaw."

"I will do my best Firestar." Sootfur dipped his head and padded up to meet Swiftpaw and the two touched noses. Heatherkit could tell that Swiftpaw's excitement reflected in his mentor's amber eyes; This made her even more eager to find out who will mentor her.

As the new apprentice and his mentor padded into the crowd, Firestar turned to Hazelkit. "Until this young she-cat has earned her warrior name, she shall be known Hazelpaw! Brightheart, you have shown to be a fierce and able warrior, despite your injury and I think you're ready for your first apprentice. Please teach Hazelpaw everything there is to be a warrior."

Brightheart's amber eye shined with gratitude towards Firestar and she dipped her head. "I will do everything I can." The white and ginger she-cat padded up to Hazelpaw and they touched noses, then padded into the crowd.

Heatherkit's attention snapped back to Firestar as he turned to face her. His green eyes rested on her for a moment with an emotion Heatherkit couldn't quite read. "Until this young she-cat has earned her warrior name, she shall be known as Heatherpaw! Brambleclaw, you are an outstanding and strong warrior, and I think it's time you receive your first apprentice. Please teach these same qualities to Heatherpaw."

Momentary shocked crossed Brmbleclaw's face but was quickly replaced with determination and he dipped his head. "Of course Firestar, I will do my absolute best." The dark brown tabby padded up to Heatherpaw and they touched noses, excitement flooding her veins.

Murmurs quickly arose within the clan as they looked at Firestar curiously. "Firestar, I don't mean to question your authority, but aren't Heatherpaw and Brambleclaw kin? Maybe it would be better if another cat took Heatherpaw as an apprentice." Frostfur, one of the elders, meowed and the clan began to agree.

"Ashfur, Rainwhisker, Cloudtail, and Greystripe are all open for an apprentice. One of them should take her." Dustpelt stated and the rest of the clan agreed.

Brambleclaw's tail twitched but he remained calm as he mewed. "I can train her just as well as any other cat in the clan."

"We don't doubt that Brambleclaw, but you're her kin, and the warrior code states that kin cannot mentor kin." Frostfur replied.

Heatherpaw flicked her ears in annoyance. So what if Brambleclaw was her kin? He could train her just fine, probably better than any of the others. Firestar flicked his tail, annoyance clearly shown in his gaze. "Enough!" The cats snapped their jaws shut at their leaders harsh tone. "I have made my decision. This meeting is dismissed."

The clan gave each other uncertain glances, but called out the new apprentices names as Firestar turned and vanished into his den. "Swiftpaw, Hazelpaw, Heatherpaw!"

After the clan congratulated the new apprentices, Heatherpaw excitedly spun around to face Brambleclaw. "So what are we gonna do first?"

Brambleclaw twitched his ears in thought. "Maybe just for today I'll show you around the territory, where the borders are, and how to collect moss for the queens and elders. Then tomorrow I can show you how to hunt and maybe a few battle moves."

"Let's go then!" Heatherpaw darted towards the camp entrance with Brambleclaw tailing after her. The tour of ThunderClan's territory was fairly normal, starting at Snakerocks and then making their way around down to Sunningrocks which was now in possession of RiverClan. "I don't understand why RiverClan thinks they should own Sunningrocks. They have the entire river and all that extra land over there on the other side of their camp!"

"Most likely for the same reasons we think we should own Sunningrocks. All clans like the idea of more territory, because that means more prey to be found." Brambleclaw explained. "Especially during leaf-bare, when prey is scarce."

Heatherpaw nodded in understanding. "That does make sense. I wish blood didn't have to be spilt over it though. Such a small stretch of territory doesn't seem worth it to me."

"It might not be, but there will always be something the clans will fight over, no matter how small it may be." Brambleclaw flicked her ear with his tail. "Come on then. Let's go get that moss for the elders before they get to cranky."

Heatherpaw excitedly trotted along side him as they made their way back to camp, stopping at a tree with plenty of moss at the base along the way. "Okay, to gather moss, you need to carefully pull it off using your claws and make sure to get a good-sized ball of it, enough for all the elders. Then you have to pick all the thorns, rocks, and twigs out, or they'll poke and prick the cat that is sleeping on it."

Heatherpaw nodded and did as she was told, getting enough moss to change out all the elder's nests and making sure to get all the thorns and such out. After collecting the moss they started on their way back to camp again. Once they arrived they pushed their way through the brambles and into the clearing. "You take that to the elders and I'll take this to queens." Brambleclaw mewed as he put his ball of moss down.

Heatherpaw nodded and padded towards the elders den and pushed her way in. Dappletail was the first to acknowledge her with a friendly mew. "Hello young Heatherpaw. How is your first day as an apprentice going?"

Heatherpaw set her moss ball down. "It's going great! Brambleclaw showed me the territory and then showed me how to collect moss for bedding. That's actually what I'm here for."

"Oh, good. This old moss is making my bones ache." Speckletial meowed and Heatherpaw padded over to her and tore out the old bedding and carefully replaced it with fresh moss, keeping the dirty moss separate. Speckletail laid back down and sighed contently. "Thank you Heatherpaw, that's much better."

"You're quite welcome." Heatherpaw mewed and dipped her head to the older she-cat. She then changed out the rest of the elder's nests with fresh, clean moss, earning a relieved thanks from each one.

"I'll let your father know you changed out his bedding when he gets back from his walk with Shadesong. I know he'll also appreciate it." Dappletail mewed and Heatherpaw dipped her head in thanks, then turned and pushed her way back out the den, taking the dirty moss out to dispose of. Once she was back in the clearing her stomach started to rumble and decided to pick something out of the fresh-kill pile.

She padded over and chose a vole for herself, then looked towards the apprentices den and saw that her siblings and the older apprentices were all gathered around sharing tongues and fresh-kill. She eagerly padded over to join them.

"Heatherpaw!" Squrrielpaw mewed excitedly. "We're all back together as a group again! We've been separated way too long!"

Hazelpaw let out a _mrrrow_ of laughter. "Squrrielpaw it's only been a quarter moon!"

"That's still too long!" Squrrielpaw protested.

Heatherpaw purred with amusement at her ginger friend as she took a bite of her vole.

"It's nice to be around some toms though. I felt so outnumbered in the nursery!" Swiftpaw grunted as Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw purred with sympathy.

"I wish Leafpaw could sit with us. I hope her medicine cat training is going well." Whitepaw mewed and sadness pricked at Heatherpaw's heart.

"I forgot we wouldn't be seeing her as much now as we did in the nursery. The four of us should make an effort to visit her every once in a while." Heatherpaw stated and Hazelpaw, Squrrielpaw, and Whitepaw mewed firmly in agreement.

As they all finished their fresh-kill and were done catching up they all noticed the sun starting to go down and pushed their way into the apprentices den and found places to make their nests. Heatherpaw snuggled in beside Squrrielpaw with Hazelpaw on her opposite side and Whitepaw on the other side of Squrrielpaw.

She soon drifted off into slumber, excited for what tomorrow may bring.


End file.
